


lovesick puppy

by fabulousfairytales



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, and Lucy loves it, tim being big fat softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Lucy and Tim haven't seen each other in a few days and Tim missed her a lot.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	lovesick puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy holidays! I didn't plaan to write anything chenford, because I was knees deep into my other ship's project. But then thhis idea hit me and since there are still a few hours of the holdays left, I guess here it is!

The holidays were always so stressful. Lucy’s whole family would come and visit and her parent’s house would be filled with different smells of a huge variation of food. She loved eating it all, but making it was so much work. Even though by now her mom had asked the guests to bring side dishes so she didn’t have to make that much anymore.

Although she was glad that she and her family had managed to get along again, all she wanted was for this whole circus to be over soon so she could leave and get back to the person she would’ve loved to have by her side so dearly.

But Lucy had one rule. Don’t bring your partner to Christmas the first year. No matter if you got together in January or October. Just as simple as that.

She regretted this rule as soon as she entered the house and saw all the food on the dinner table. Tim would’ve loved this.

“Lucy, dear. Your mom told us that you have a boyfriend. Why didn’t you bring him tonight?” Her auntie asked.

Well, firstly because of her rule and secondly, to prevent him from getting interrogated like this. The Chen family really knew how to roast someone to get the information they want.

Nobody can hold up to that. Not even a well-trained cop.

“Oh, well. He’s visiting his parents. They live more in the suburbs.”

“Ah, very well. Maybe next time you can bring him along?” Her mom suggested. Oh of course she’d do that in front of the family so that next year everyone would bug her until she really brought him.

“M-hm. Sure.”

When dinner ended a few interrogations later, Lucy fled into the kitchen. As she finished up putting the dishes into the dishwasher, her mom snuck in and put a paper bag onto the counter next to her daughter.

“Here, take this with you,” she said.

Lucy frowned confused. “I thought there was no taking leftovers?”

“There isn’t. Because I already held them back before they could even make it to the table.”

Now Lucy inspected the contents of the bag and grinned when she saw the dumplings, pastries and other side dishes crammed into different containers.

“Tell him to come over next time if he wants them fresh,” she chuckled.

“Alright,” Lucy grinned widely, “I will.”

-

When Lucy arrived home, she already saw his truck parked outside the apartment building. She made it quickly up the stairs and unlocked the door and saw Jackson and her boyfriend on the couch drinking beer and discussing the movie they were watching.

Tim’s head turned around and when he saw her, he couldn’t stop the big fat smile to appear on his lips.

“Hey there,” he got up to take off the paper bag and place it onto the counter.

“I missed you,” he added quieter and pressed a soft kiss against he temple.

Lucy grinned and touched his cheek. “I wish you were there, they were grilling me about you tonight.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, babe.” His mouth said one thing, but that shiteating grin said something else.

“Sure you are,” she noted and slipped out of his space to hang up her coat.

“Oh also,” she pointed at the paper bag, “these are for you. My mom said that if you want them fresh, you gotta come next time.”

At that, Jackson’s head poked up behind the back of the couch. “You love sharing, right?”

“Uhhh…”

“He does, very much so,” Lucy answered, getting out three pairs of chopsticks as Tim put down the containers onto the coffee table.

-

It looked like way more food than the containers let them think. Jackson was holding his stomach, complainig about the amount of food he had just stuffed into his mouth.

“Alright guys,” he slowly got up from the couch, “Thanks for that, I’ll head over to Nolan’s.”

“Have fun,” Lucy chirped.

“You too.”

“Oh we will,” Tim commented with a smirk that was addressed with Lucy’s ellbow in his side.

“I regret nothing,” he muttered as Jackson left the apartment.

The two of them were now finally alone. Tim cupped her cheek and gently pulled her closer until their lips met. Lucy grinned into the kiss and swung her leg over his thighs so she was straddling his lap now.

His hands automatically flew to her hips and she moved them a little back and forth to tease him. But then a thought entered her mind and she pulled away a bit.

“Why did you come here? I was just going to change and then come over to yours.”

“I – uh…”

Wow, Lucy totally didn’t see that coming. Tim was blushing. Actually blushing. And he looked down to avoid looking at her and not just because he wanted to admire her cleavage. She would know, she knew that look very well.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I didn’t want to wait any longer to see you, alright?”

“You…” Lucy needed a second to process what he had just said.

“Ever since we got together we’ve never been apart for more than a ni – Hey, stop that,” he protested when he saw the grin on her face.

“Sergeant Tim Bradford is a lovesick puppy who can’t go longer than a night without his girlfriend, huh?” she singsang. Next thing she knew, he was turning them around and pushing her down into the stack of pillows. His lips were only centimeters apart from hers, curled up in a smirk.

“So what if I am?” He asked in a low voice.

“Then I guess I have to make sure that such thing doesn’t happen again, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he whispered.

“Oh, but for the record,” Lucy added, “I missed you very much as well.”

Both chuckled before Tim finally crossed the small distance to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fo reading! If you enjoyed it, comments are very appreciated!  
> Also, follow me at @lucybradford on tumblr!


End file.
